Heir to the Throne
by Kendell
Summary: Showa Era; A new monster has arrived, a being a pure evil and to make matters worse, Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has finally died of his injuries. The only hope lays on the shoulders of Godzilla's heir, who is going through some changes. Done!
1. Legacy of the Monster King

Alright, as you read in the summery, this is Showa Era and Minya is the main character but just because of that don't expect this to be a normal Showa Era thing, or childish. You see its quite obvious that Minya is a baby and baby's all have to grow up some time. My take is, as you know if you've seen Son of Godzilla, Kamacuras hatched Minya prematurely, which makes me think he has birth defects, explaining his vastly diffrent appearence to Godzilla and his cuteness being simply because he's an infant, you have to admit it, most animal young ones are cute, even Minya's Verses series counterpart Junior was cute as a baby and he grew up to look just like his father. This story is about Minya going through a mutant growth spurt, which I'll admit is probably faster than it would be in real life due to him being a kaiju. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Legacy of the Monster King**

**Monster Island, midday, 2008;**

A solemn silence has fallen over the island. This was once the dominion of Godzilla, the mighty King of the Monsters. He'd saved the world a number of times, from alien races like the ones from the Nebula Space Hunter M, the Third Planet of the Black Hole, Planet X, and Kilaak, as well as space monsters such as Gigan and King Ghidorah, and earth born threats such as the Red Bamboo and Hedorah. However all theses wars had taken their toll and the powerful giant, despite having great regeneration and durability, his body still could only handle so much, no creature was completely immortal. Godzilla's time had finally run out and he'd died the night before, his subjects and friends had taken it hard, his son had taken it the hardest. The kaiju had buried the Monster King and paid their respects, humans had also came. Those humans that had aided him all came and left, the android Jet Jaguar, who had aided Godzilla in defeating Gigan and Megalon, remained on the island despite his master's leaving, he was sentient and thus could feel emotion and mourned the giant. King Seasar and even Kong had come to the island from their homes to pay respects to him, Seasar for their friendship, Kong for him being a worthy rival. Anguirus and Rodan, Godzilla best friends still stood at his grave, unable to take back to their homes. _"I haven't felt this low sense what happened to my mate on Mt. Aso." _Rodan screeched to Anguirus.

_"I can't believe it happened."_ bellowed Anguirus. _"Ghidorah, Gigan, and even Mechagodzilla could kill him…I know he was getting old, their was no doubt in that, I just thought he'd last a longer."_ he roared, feeling his throat with his claws, remembering how he and Godzilla had met, destroyed Osaka and Anguirus had nearly been killed but Godzilla had earned his respect and they'd become good friends.

_"I remember fighting with him and Mothra the first time Ghidorah came to earth."_ screeched Rodan. _"And when he lead us against Ghidorah when we finally killed that three head freak."_ he squawked. That was a battle all those who'd been it remembered, the final defeat of the space demon, the King of Terror, King Ghidorah, it was a victory they all remembered and cherished, knowing that beast would never again come to ravage the earth.

_"That was quite a battle."_ growled Anguirus, giving another look at the grave. _"Even Minya helped, I never thought I'd see the day Minya would take a hand in fighting something that strong, no offense Minya…wait, where's Minya?"_ he roared, noticing the young 'prince' was gone.

Rodan looked around, searching for the young monster. _"Where is he? Doesn't he know its not safe to go out into the island alone at his age? Without Godzilla here, some monsters with a grudge might get the idea to attack him!"_ he squawked, concerned for the young monster's safety, Minya being too young to really defend himself against more powerful monsters on the island. He and Anguirus quickly headed out to find the young monster.

Elsewhere on the island, Gabara was also searching for Minya. He, as a kid had believed in a dream about the Island, enjoyed bullying the young Kaiju and now that Godzilla was gone, he couldn't protect Minya from the bully. The ogre like monster followed the path he'd seen his victim go down, he remembered Minya seemed to be in a large amount of discomfort, not just emotional but physical for some reason, Gabara would be glad to make it worse. He finally walked into a clearing, he saw Minya's tail sticking out of a waterfall cave. He walked over and grabbed Minya's tail, electrifying it. Instead of the cries of pain he was expecting however, he got a growl of anger then a punch in the face that sent him reeling. _"What the heck?"_ he snarled. Then his anger replaced with fear as Minya came out. Minya had changed. His skin was now darker and some of his old skin was hanging off his body , his once cute face was now more saurian-like, though his snout was still shorter than normal but not pudgy as before but slender and more like his father. His eyes had orange specks in them, appearing to be a corona around his pupils. His spines were now more developed but not full sized or protruding from his skin as his father's did, he'd also lost his pudgy appearance, his muscles having developed further. The cute Minya wasn't apparent except for his skin color and some of his face.

Minya wasn't sure what was going on, just for the first time in his life he felt anger towards his bully instead of fear or intimidation. Minya snarled, his lip curling to show newly developed razor edged teeth and getting a whimper of fear out of the ogre. He tore off the remaining bits of old skin, he'd shed when he'd became what he now was. He swung his now longer tail around and smacked his former tormentor in the head, knocking him off his feet. Before Gabara could rise, Minya had him by the horn and punched him in the face repeatedly before kicking him and leaving the monster on his back. Minya wasn't fully taught in combat but understood enough to beat Gabara down. He picked his opponent up and bit him on the shoulder, drawing a painful roar from the ogre. He then clinched Gabara's horn once more and with a large amount of effort, as his muscles were new, tore the horn off, causing Gabara to roar in agony as blood tricked from his head, some sparks being given off as well. Minya's dorsal spines glowed blue and he fired a flamethrower-like blast from his mouth into Gabara's face, unable to give a full atomic ray but managing more than his normal smoke rings. Gabara clutched his burnt face, roaring in agony. _"You beat me!…I can't believe you beat me!"_ the ogre cackled, unable to believe the creature he'd bullied for years was now more powerful than he was.

Minya reared his head back and let out a roar, it wasn't of the same pitch as his father's was but was closer than before.

* * *

Yes, I realize I killed off the Showa Godzilla but it worked well for the story. I could've made a more exciting death for him but I wanted to do a short story to get back into my fanfiction easier and making an exciting battle death didn't really fit and I didn't feel like coming up with something that could kill Godzilla. Anyway see you later!


	2. Red Moon

Alright, second chapter and the first appearence of our enemy monster. We have a monster fight and I apologize in advance to fans of the victim, anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Red Moon**

**Tokyo, 12:30 pm;**

Gigan was presently rampaging through the city. The aliens that had originally sent Gigan to earth had returned upon hearing Godzilla had perished. Gigan sliced a building in half with his claw, he loved doing this, destroying buildings and cities for his masters. The gem above the cyborg's eye glowed red and a laser fired out, blasting a building to bits. The saw on his chest began to spin and he used it to slice through a building. Missiles hit his back and he turned to see jets flying over head, which he promptly shot down with his beam. It wasn't even a challenge now that Godzilla was gone, he screeched with glee to himself as he turned back to his work.

**Surface of the Moon, 12:35 pm;**

Not long before Gigan first arrived, a human comic artist imagined a being forming from negative energy, it was thought impossible at the time but with Kaiju, nothing is impossible. Negative energy from thoughts about Godzilla have been collecting here, mostly from aliens he'd defeated but now from the sadness surrounding his death, which serves as a trigger for this horror's birth. Dark energy began to merge together and form what could be described as an energy egg. Two massive, red, feathered wings emerged from the egg and wrapped around the pulsating mass of negative energy. They then flung out, sending red feathers floating into space. The creature was massive, almost as large as King Ghidorah. Its head was crocodilian in appearance with a yellow horn on top that pointed at its nose and formed a crest in the back looked like a crescent moon, its body was muscular and covered in thick scales. Its long tail swayed behind it, ending in a half moon shape. Its arms ended in three fingered claws, two massive ones and one shorter but still large thumb claw. Its entire skin was blood red, except its stomach which was a lighter shade of red. Its claws were pitch black as night. The monsters eyes flashed opened, appearing bright yellow and glowing almost as bright as the moon itself and having absolute malice. The giant creature roared and looked at the nearby human moon base. Red energy formed in his horn and then flowed down into his mouth. A beam of destructive power fired out and into the base, obliterating it in one shot. The new beast roared and turned his hateful eyes towards earth. He sensed Gigan, killing this monster would strike fear in the hearts of the humans and that would benefit the beast. The moon seemed to turn a blood red. The monster seemed to take control of the moon, causing it to block out the sun, forming an eclipse and it then refused to move from blocking the sun, casting an evil red glow on the earth. This would earn this monster its name, Red Moon. Red Moon flew towards earth, casting his shadow in front of the moon in Tokyo.

**Tokyo, 1 pm;**

Gigan looked up as the sun went black and then a red glow covered the city. He saw first the blood red moon and then the shadow of in front of it, slowly becoming larger as the creature himself began to enter the atmosphere. He screeched in surprise when the blood red monster landed on the ground in front of him, roaring in challenge. Gigan's controllers sent him an order immediately, kill it. Gigan fired his laser at Red Moon but the kaiju deflected it with an energy field in the shape of a full moon. Gigan screeched in surprise, allowing Red Moon to fire his beam at Gigan, the cyborg blocked with his blades but the force of the beam knocked him through a building. Gigan stood up and clanged his claws together, trying to psych himself up for the fight. He took flight and attempted to use his buzz saw on Red Moon, he managed to cut a deep gash in the kaiju's shoulder and turned to watch the result but to his shock, dark energy rushed in and healed the monster. Red Moon's tail glowed with energy and he swung it, firing a half-moon shaped energy blast from the club. It stuck Gigan in the chest, knocking him from the sky. Red Moon was on Gigan before he could get up and picked him up over head with ease and threw him into a skyscraper. He grabbed the prone Gigan and slammed him face first into the ground. He then kicked Gigan in the chest to roll him over. He grabbed Gigan's saw and began to pull. Gigan turned on the saw, cutting into Red Moon's hands but Red Moon kept hold and soon the saw sputtered and sparked and finally died. Red Moon took a moment to heal his hands before pulling hard, keeping Gigan down with his foot. After a few agonizing minutes, Gigan's saw was torn free from his body, causing the cyborg to roar in agony. Red Moon laughed, taking in Gigan's pain and fear like it was food. He then grabbed Gigan's wrists and pulled hard, finally tearing Gigan's scythes off, once again causing the cybernetic beast to screech in agony as his wounds spurted blood and oil. The sadistic beast finally decided to end it and grabbed hold of Gigan's neck and lifted him into the air. Red Moon charged his beam and fired it down Gigan's beak, blowing the space monster to pieces that rained down on Tokyo. He then turned his head skywards, towards the alien ship controlling Gigan and fired his beam, reducing it to burning metal and ash. Red Moon roared in victory, with an almost laugh like tone in it. He then set about doing what Gigan had been, destroying the city. He enjoyed the pain and fear of the humans as he killed them. Red Moon existed for one reason, to destroy and cause negative energy which he could consume, that was his purpose and that was all he knew.

* * *

Alright, there we go, another chapter done. Sorry to Gigan fans, I needed a victim that would give Red Moon a statement. Red Moon was a 'lost project' kaiju I reved up for this. Anyway see you next time!


	3. Challenging the Titan

Alright, last chapter, Gigan met his demise at the hands of Red Moon. Now we're geting back to Minya, who gets some training in and prepares to face the evil Red Moon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Challenging the Titan**

**Monster Island, 2 pm;**

Anguirus and Rodan had stumbled on Minya and Gabara not long after Minya and beaten him down. Gabara had left to sulk over his defeat, and lick his wounds. _"What is going on with me?"_ Minya growled, confused. _"Not that long ago, my skin started feeling like I was going to shed my skin, its happened before."_ he roared. "_But this time I changed, I'm different than before, I don't know what I look like but I can tell I'm different, I beat Gabara like he was nothing and before, I couldn't do anything against him. And what's stranger is I enjoyed beating him up, I liked it, that's not something I'm used to."_

Anguirus thought about it. _"I think you've taken a growth spurt kid."_ he bellowed.

_"What?"_ growled Minya.

_"I think Anguirus means you're not a kid any more."_ squawked Rodan. _"Its kind of like kaiju puberty, you're changing from a cute little runt, no offense, into an adult. And your dad was pretty aggressive originally so maybe your kind are more aggressive as young adults."_

_"But why didn't it happen before?"_ growled Minya. _"Everyone thought I wouldn't change any because I wasn't changing."_

_"Maybe because you were frozen on Sogell Island."_ bellowed Anguirus. _"Or your birth defects, or maybe your father's death triggered the mutation. Whatever the case it looks like you're growing into an adult Godzilla…or what ever your species is called."_

_"Well we all knew you were the 'Prince' of the Monsters. I guess now that…well you know, you're the King now." _screeched Rodan.

_"And not a moment too soon." _hissed Manda, crawling up. She elevated herself on a rock. _"A new monster has arrived in Japan, the humans are in an uproar about it, they're calling it Red Moon, on account of the moon turning blood red right as it arrived."_ she hissed. _"And…it killed Gigan, destroyed him like he was nothing."_

Anguirus, Rodan, and Minya were shocked. _"Destroyed Gigan?"_ roared Anguirus. _"I've got scars from that sadist, he's tough, and if Red Moon killed him that easily, we're all in big trouble."_

_"And then Red Moon went to destroying the city."_ Manda hissed. _"Without Godzilla, I don't think all of us together could stop him normally."_ she hissed. _"But Minya, I think maybe you can, Godzilla would be able to beat him, and you're growing into an adult Godzilla, so with the right training maybe you can beat Red Moon."_

_"Me?"_ growled Minya. _"I don't think I'm strong enough yet."_

_"Never give up."_ screeched Mothra, crawling up. She was the daughter of the Mothra that battled Ghidorah with the others, that Mothra had since became and adult and went to Infant Island. _"You can beat him, I can tell."_ she screeched. _"But you need training."_

_"Well me, Rodan, and Jet Jaguar would be glad to teach you."_ bellowed Anguirus. _"Might take awhile but we'll get you battle ready."_

**Fukuoka, 11: 35 am, Three Weeks Later;**

Red Moon ravaged the city with his energy beam, roaring in fury. He'd destroyed several cities completely over the past few weeks and was enjoying it. Mankind had sent all of its force against him but like most other kaiju, he was unfazed by the attacks. Several of earth's monsters had tried to stop him, King Seasar, Jet Jaguar, and an alien super hero named Zone Fighter among them, all had been beaten, though Seasar and Zone Fighter had escaped and Jet Jaguar could be rebuilt. He landed and roared again before wrapping his wings around himself and resting from his rampage.

**Monster Island, Midday;**

Minya was sparing with Anguirus and Rodan at the same time. He'd grown slightly more, his back spines had began poking through his skin. Rodan flew at Minya, attempting to grab him with his talons. Minya jumped to the side, dodging and swinging his tail, hitting Rodan in the face, knocking him down. Anguirus tried to hit him from behind with his tail but Minya caught his tail and swung him around, throwing him a good distances. Rodan got back up and flapped his wings, blast Minya with hurricane-like winds. He temporally managed to blow him back but Minya picked up a boulder and threw it, nailing Rodan in the head and stopping his winds. Minya ran forwards and tackled Rodan down. Anguirus tried to grab him but Minya caught his arm and slammed him over onto Rodan. _"Good job kid."_ bellowed Anguirus. _"I think you're ready."_

_"Mind if…I spend a few minutes at my dad's grave before I go?"_ growled Minya, dusting himself off. "_I want to think about some things."_

_"Sure."_ squawked Rodan. "_Though I hear Japan's had a bad run of it while Red Moon was on the war path, Tokyo, Osaka, and a few other cities are destroyed. And Mothra said the tides are all messed up because of Red Moon effecting the moon's orbit. The world is in big trouble and the humans can't do anything about it."_

Minya nodded and went to were Godzilla was buried. He set down and thought about his father's battles, all the good he did. He touched the dirt on top of the grave. He wasn't crying, simply because reptiles were incapable of it. Suddenly blue energy began coming through the ground and into Minya. At first he was shocked but then realized he was absorbing his father's remaining radiation. His spines grew and burst out, filling the maple leaf-like shapes, he grew larger and his skin turned charcoal grey with a visible shade of brown in it. His snout was somewhat deformed, his teeth visible through the front, this was due to his birth defects. His irises turned fiery red. He looked similar to his father but his birth defects that had made him cute as an infant made him more monstrous now. He let out a roar mimicking his fathers in pitch and sound. The radiation had accelerated his growth, he was now full grown. He, without telling his friends, dove into the sea and swam towards Japan and Red Moon.

* * *

Alright, yeah, Minya has gotten stronger and learned a lot. Its time for him to face Red Moon! Next chapter: Minya vs. Red Moon!


	4. First Challenger

Alright, time for the final battle! Minya takes on Red Moon for the fate of the Earth. In response to some questions, I'm not putting any other monsters in this fic as I was planning for a short fic, so I didn't add other monsters which might of been good to add but might have caused me some writers block. Anyway, on to the final battle! Minya vs. Red Moon!**

* * *

**

**First Challenger**

**Ruins of the Fukuoka, Midnight;**

Minya swam into the city's bay. He remembered his father telling him about that King of the Monsters wasn't just mankind's nickname for him, it was the fact he was the most powerful of the earth's monsters, all others, even those who attacked him, had respect for him, it was also a position that many monsters sought after and a King also had to protect his subjects. Godzilla, in his life had many challengers, many of them from outer space who wanted to take over the planet and thus required him to protect the Earth from them. Minya knew that as Godzilla's son, he was the only one who was able to take the title without force, sometimes his father had even called him a prince, he knew that as his father's heir, he would face challengers as well, Red Moon being the first. Minya rose from the bay, finally able to gauge his growth with the few intact buildings. He surprised to see he was now equal to his father's height. _Alright, I think I'll be able to beat Red Moon, don't get scared, you're not a little baby anymore, you're an adult, you can beat him._ he thought. He stomped towards the sleeping form of Red Moon, he wondered if he should just give him a blast of atomic fire and try to kill the alien before he awakened. Minya reared his head back, spines glowing blue, and fired a stream of atomic fire but it wasn't the beam his father could do, it was just a flamethrower like blast, lacking the force or the heat. The fire hit Red Moon's wings and washed over him for a couple seconds. _I thought I was full grown, why can't I use an atomic ray?_ Minya thought. The fire stopped and Red Moon's wings flew open, scattering torched feathers as the space monster roared. Minya, fighting back the child-like fear that remained in his mind, replied with a roar in response.

Red Moon fired his beam but Minya leapt over it and breathed a stream of atomic fire, striking Red Moon in the face, getting a roar of pain out of the beast, catching him off guard before he could use his shield. The wounds healed instantly but Minya pressed his advantage and charged before slamming into the monster and managing to push him back while punching him in the jaw. Red Moon quickly regained his composure and grabbed Minya's arm and threw him to the ground. Minya quickly got to his feet and charged again, this time he was met by a punch and knocked into a ruined building. Minya groaned as he got up. He dodged another beam from Red Moon but was knocked back by a gust of wind from the massive wings of the monstrosity. He then was hit in the chest with a beam which knocked him to the ground and sent him grinding across the ruined city. Minya stood up, thankful he could regenerate like his father could. He growled and charged the monster again, this time ducking the beam and punching Red Moon in the stomach, managing to drive the wind from the space beast's lungs. He then bit Red Moon's neck as hard as he could, drawing blood. Red Moon grabbed Minya and threw him off, healing quickly. Minya got up, only to be hit in the back with a half moon shaped blast from the space monster's tail and knocked down once more. He growled and despite the pain stood up, Red Moon charged forwards and stabbed him in the shoulder, drawing blood. Minya breathed his fire but Red Moon's shield deflected it. Red Moon punched Minya back and through a building before kicking him in the chest over and over. Red Moon then grabbed Minya's throat and flew up, carrying the young monster upwards and then dropping him from high up and threw another building and raining beams down on him until he almost lost consciousness and then Red Moon landed on Minya's stomach, hard. He them charged a beam, intending to finish Minya off.

Minya clinched his fist, crushing rubble and throwing it into Red Moon's eyes, causing Red Moon to roar in pain, his beam firing harmlessly into the sky. Minya grabbed Red Moon's ankle and pushed him off and through a building, getting a roar of surprise out of Red Moon, the space monster bewildered as to how the young kaiju could keep getting up after everything that he'd been hit with. Minya then noticed something as he stood up, two humans nearby, he remembered it from the battle with Ghidorah, humans like theses gave news reports to others, monster battles were no exception. He realized that meant many humans were watching this right now and that inspired him more that those humans were counting on him. He let out a roar and charged Red Moon, who fired a beam at him. Minya dodged and continued charging. Red Moon attempted another wind gust but Minya picked up a piece of ruined structure and tossed it, lodging it in Red Moon's mouth before continuing to charge. He finally reached Red Moon and head butted him in the chest, staggering him backwards. He then clawed his shoulder, drawing blood which this time failed to heal.

Red Moon looked startled by this, he healed due to the negative energies of humans, more effective if the energy was directed towards him, meaning humans' negative energies weren't being made, his opponent was giving humans hope and that drove out the fear, weakening Red Moon. Red Moon threw a punch but Minya ducked and threw multiple punches into his chest, knocking him backwards. Red Moon swung his tail around but Minya ducked and grabbed the tail. He remembered something his father did to King Ghidorah a few times and wondered if he was strong enough to do it. He pulled with all his strength, pulling Red Moon down and causing him to hit the ground. He then pulled up on Red Moon's tail and then pulled down, pulling the space monster into the air and then slamming him down into the ground. He did this twice more and then swung Red Moon to the side and threw a remaining building. He then jumped on Red Moon's chest and started punching him in the face over and over. Red Moon blasted Minya off with a beam and stood up. Minya got up and gave a blast of atomic fire but it was deflected by Red Moon's energy field. Minya tried again with the same result. The third time something different happened, a true beam fired from Minya's maw, Red Moon's shield, planned to be used against Minya's fire, shattered from the impacted of the stronger beam and the beam slammed into the space monster's chest, knocking him backwards and badly burning his chest. Red Moon roared in agony and flapped his wings, blowing Minya back before Red Moon took off to try to escape but Minya fired another beam, going through Red Moon's wing in midair and blowing it in half and sending him falling from the sky, roaring in agony. Red Moon slammed into the ground with great force, smashing the ground hard enough to trap him in a fissure formed from collapsing subway tunnels while the other half of the severed wing disintegrated into energy. Minya blasted a remaining sky scraper's base, toppling it over on top of Red Moon. Minya walked over, dug Red Moon out, picked him up, and held him by the throat, charging another beam with greater energy than before and firing it point blank at Red Moon's chest, incinerating layers of flesh as the creature roared in agony. Minya kept up the beam as Red Moon was blasted upward by the beam, feeling no remorse for the terrible creature, feeling the pure evil in the beast's heart. Red Moon let out a final roar as he was obliterated by the beam in a huge explosion of energy, finally dieing and ending his reign of terror. Minya reared his head back and roared as Red Moon's disintegrating feather's and dissipating energy rained from the sky in a eerily beautiful scene. He felt amazing, he'd battled his first opponent and proved he was King of the Monsters, he roared for several minutes before he finally turned and headed back into the ocean. Though the world had been saved this day, a new King meant new challengers and the world would need to be saved again someday and it would fall on the shoulder's of Godzilla's heir to save it.

* * *

Well there you go! Red Moon is defeated, the Earth is safe, and Minya is now full grown. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you next time! Which will be a new fic called Godzilla vs. Kashun, see you then!


End file.
